Regrets and Consequences
by anthonydinozzo
Summary: Following on from Caught On Tape. Tony and Kate have had an experience that no one knows about.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is going to be more than a one-shot, but I don't know how long yet.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this. If I did, don't you think I would have gotten Kate and Tony together?

Idea came from the end of Caught On Tape. That's 2x15 to anyone interested.

* * *

**'Abby', Kate subtly shook her head.**

**'What Kate? You never slept with a friend?'**

**Kate turns to looks at Tony, to see his reaction, but all he could offer was to avoid her eye contact.**

* * *

_Later_

'How did she find out?'

'We don't even know if she knows' Tony reasoned, trying to stop Kate from getting too overworked.

For the rest of that afternoon while the team was finishing paperwork for the case, Kate kept glancing around nervously. Luckily neither Gibbs nor McGee saw this, but Tony saw it. He was just as worried. Abby's comment earlier was stuck in both their heads, and now they were both paranoid.

Even though it happened about a month ago, Kate was still worried that someone would find out. If everyone found out, what would they think? The only woman who could resist Tony's "charms" had somehow ended up in bed with him. It was a mistake and she regretted even doing it. Or that's what she kept telling herself.

Tony though, was worried about what would happen to him, in terms of his physical appearance. McGee and Ducky aren't that much of a worry, but what would happen if Gibbs or Abby actually found out? That didn't even begin to cover what Kate would do to him if everyone was to find out.

'How can she not know?' Kate exclaimed, along with wild hand movements. Suddenly she stopped her pacing of Tony's lounge room and realisation dawned on her face. 'Oh God'

'What?' Tony asked curiously, removing his feet from the coffee table in front of the lounge.

'If Abby knows, then Gibbs knows. Gibbs knows everything!' Kate practically yelled the last part, and resumed her pacing. Tony was sure that there was going to be wear marks in the carpet.

'Kate, don't you think of Gibbs knew, I would have already been fired by now?' Tony said, even though he was starting to get a bit worried himself.

'I guess so. But you never know with Gibbs.'

Kate continued pacing for another five minutes, with Tony watching her closely. He was trying to figure out what she was thinking by studying her body language. Her constant fumbling with her fingers showed that she was worried about something, and her deep breaths every now and then showed she was trying to stop from hyperventilating, meaning she was getting stressed.

'Hey Kate,' Tony suddenly asked, scaring Kate.

'What?'

'Do you regret it?'

'Of course I do' was her immediate answer.

Either Kate didn't see Tony's hurt look or she completely ignored it and kept on pacing. It wasn't that Tony's ego was bruised, but it was that he though he actually meant something to Kate. Kate defiantly meant something to him. It wasn't that his other experiences were regrets, but this thing was Kate was much more than a mistake. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

'For God's sake Kate, stop pacing!' Tony said, with a slightly raised voice.

This managed to get Kate to stop, and she fell down into the arm chair that was next to the lounge Tony was sitting on.

'What do you want me to do Kate?' Tony barely whispered after moments of tense silence.

'Huh?'

'What do you want me to do, so that you can forget all about that, so you can stop stressing about everyone thinking less of you because you slept with me? What do you want me to do so that you can just move on with your life?'

Kate just stared at Tony with her mouth open. This isn't how she expected him to react to this. She expected him to make a joke about everything, or threaten to tell everyone about it. That is how she would have preferred him to react.

She can't take it when he is serious, which she has only seen on a handful of occasions. He is completely different, and you need a whole different tactic for dealing with it.

'Tony, don't' her voice was strained, and all the energy she had a few minutes ago to be able to pace was slowly draining out of her.

'Don't what?' Tony asked, genuinely confused.

'Don't say that.'

'But you regret it, so why wouldn't you want me to say it? I'm sure You've been thinking about it' Tony questioned bitterness clearly in his voice.

'For the past month, I have been trying to forget about it, because I knew that nothing would ever be able to happen. You would just move on to the next woman and I would be left, picking up the pieces of what you left behind' Kate had tears in her eyes as she finished.

'Kate, I would never do that to you. For the past month, I haven't been out clubbing; I haven't even hooked up with any girls. You are too special for me to even consider seeing another woman since then. Although you can't say the same about me. Do you really think that less of me?' Tony also had tears in his eyes, which was a sight that shocked Kate. That, along with what Tony said, left Kate sitting speechless.

Tony took this as a sign that he was blown off. Shaking his head in despair, he stood up and walked towards the closed door that Kate could see form where she was sitting. Even though it had been a month, she knew it was his bedroom.

When he reached the door he didn't go straight in. Instead he said just loud enough for her to hear 'Lock the door behind you'.

Kate watched the door close, feeling everything just drain away. She was tempted to go and tell Tony that he assumed wrong. Never assume anything. Should she have said something? There was nothing to say. Except that she was wrong. She wanted him. Kate could feel a headache coming on.

Feeling fairly uncomfortable sitting in Tony's living room without him there, Kate decided that it was best just to leave this conversation for the next day, when they were both less emotional and she could make coherent sentences.

Standing up from the armchair that she fell into, she went to the kitchen bench where there was a not pad. Writing down the four words that she so wanted to say but couldn't, at the time. She headed along the hall way towards the front door. She had a brief glance at Tony's closed bedroom door, but she could hear nothing and there was no light coming out from under the door. She presumed he had gone to sleep. Opening the door, she stepped into the warm, spring night. As much as she wanted to slam the door, she closed it gently. She cared about Tony, regardless of what he thought.

* * *

Knowing that Kate was still on the other side of the door kept Tony awake. He didn't want it to happen like this. He really did want Kate, and he really thought if they ever did get together, as cliché as this sounds, they would live happily ever after. 

Hearing the door close quietly, Tony took a deep breath. He really needed to talk to Kate, but not tonight. Tomorrow.

Closing his eyes, he dreamed about a utopia life. In that life, Kate wouldn't regret what happened. They would have already been together.

* * *

Probably wasn't that good. The next chapter shouldn't take too long, I hope. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Regrets and Consequences, chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Kate woke the following morning, with the memories of the previous night clearly imprinted in her mind. This morning she felt more miserable than the last 30 days. Probably because she thought that there was a possibility of her and Tony, now what was she to think?

Actually pulling herself out of bed though was a great difficulty. It was a Saturday, which would normally be a good thing. The start of a two day break, unless of course she got called in for a case, but having no work today gave her the opportunity to think about what happened last night, which is something that she did not want to do.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, she started the bath. A shower would take too much energy and she didn't have any right now.

Laying in the bath was relaxing. She didn't have to think about anything, but that didn't stop her.

One image kept replaying over and over in her head. The look on Tony's face when he had finished the most touching speech Kate had ever witnessed. The look of heartache and brokenness that Kate didn't feel was possible for him.

About and hour later, Kate came out of her room, ready to eat and mope around all day, possibly even watch a movie. She knew she had to talk to Tony, but she couldn't bear going to see him. To get the look of disappointment all over again.

* * *

Tony had been awake for a while now, but it wasn't until he saw light through his curtains did he get up. Tony made his way to his living room, trying not to think about what had happened here less than 12 hours ago. Sitting on the lounge, Tony just stared straight ahead, not even bothering to turn the TV on.

He was depressed. Not even a James Bond flick would make him happier, and that was saying something. Normally in situations like this he would turn to alcohol, but he didn't think that was appropriate at 8 o'clock in the morning. Deciding that sitting on the lounge was not something he would like to do for the rest of the day, and the fact that he needed to talk to Kate, he would need to get dressed and have a shower, or at least brush his hair.

As much as he didn't necessarily want to talk to Kate, he needed to. If they left it like they did last night, the rest of the team would start getting suspicious, if they weren't already. That could possibly result in someone quitting or getting fired, whatever came first.

On his way back to his bedroom, a piece of paper caught his eye. He was sure he didn't need to remind himself of anything. Moving closer to the object in focus, he was still wondering what it was.

He picked the note up and the first thing that jumped out at him was that that was not his writing. Reading over the obviously rushed message, he felt his heart stop.

_I don't regret it_

Tony ran out of his unit, not caring he was still in his boxers and an old band shirt, with his hair still messy. Nothing mattered at the moment than getting over to Kate's place.

* * *

Kate was in the middle of the movie she had found after 10 minutes of just channel surfing when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Removing the thin blanket from over her, she stood up and made her way to the door. Not even bothering to look through the peep hole, she opened the door.

There in front of her stood Tony, obviously not bothering to look at himself in the mirror before he stepped out of his place.

Before she even got a chance to ask what he was doing there, he immediately started the interrogation.

'What is this?'

Kate had to squint to look at the note, having been sitting in near darkness for too long. She realised what it was, and felt a new sense of self-confidence, him having found it.

'It says, I believe, I don't regret it'

'Yeah, I got that, but what does it mean?'

'Well, it mean that I don't regret it' Kate answered shyly, all the confidence she had just a second ago slowly draining out of her. Feeling very self-conscious under Tony's hard gaze, she crossed her arms in front of her.

'What exactly what don't you regret?' Tony had an idea of what she meant but he wanted it to come from her.

'What happened.'

Tony was getting fed up with these cryptic answers. He came over here to sort this thing out once and for all, and if Kate wasn't going to help willingly, then he guessed he had to be straight forward.

'Can I come in?'

'Sure' Kate moved to the side to let Tony in, and closed the door behind him. Kate was so certain that he would glance into her bedroom, which she had left the door open to, but instead he just kept looking straight ahead, going straight for the lounge that she was previously occupying. He sat in one half of it, which left the other half for her to sit in. It would have been smarter to sit in another chair, but having previously been sitting there, she knew how comfy that spot was, who was she to give it up for possible awkwardness?

'So you don't regret what happened between us?' Tony got straight into it. There was no time to waste.

'No I don't.'

'Then what was that whole "I've been trying to forget about it" bullshit that you were going on about last night?'

The anger in his voice scared her. Any other man and she would have thought he would start beating her, but not Tony.

'Tony, I didn't actually say I regretted it, and if you had bothered to pay any more attention to what I said, it's because I thought you would just walk away from me if I was to go with you'

'But Kate, that's what I've been saying! I would never just pick up and leave you. I love you for God's sake!'

Both were shocked at what just happened.

'I should go' Tony mumbled, already standing up form the lounge. Taking an impulsive action, Kate reached out and grabbed his arm, sending shocks of electricity flying through both of them. Kate had forgotten Tony was only wearing a short sleeve shirt. Kate instantly let go, but Tony remained where he was.

'Just sit down Tony', Kate basically pleaded, knowing that it would get Tony to do whatever she said.

When Tony had seated again, she threw part of the blanket that was on her over to him, noticing that he was starting to get goose bumps.

'Sorry, this building always seems to be cold, even in the middle of summer' Tony gave a nod of understanding and accepted the blanket, even if it wasn't much.

'What did you mean by you love me?' Kate asked getting back on topic. 'You either said it at the heat of the moment and don't mean it, or you really do mean it, but that means commitment. Tony, I can't take it if you had said it and don't mean it'

Tony looked straight into Kate's eyes, to make sure she knew he was telling the truth, 'Kate, I really do love you. I meant what I said to you'

'Tony,' Kate had tears in her eyes 'I love you too'

Tony smiled for what seemed the first time in ages.

'So, I love you, you love me, none of us regret what happened, quite the opposite actually. Do you want to give us a shot? I promise to work extra hard at it' Tony said, feeling his old self coming back.

Kate smile back at him. 'Tony, I think I may be able to live with that'

'Come here' Tony opened his arms and Kate immediately went to him.

Holding Kate in the tightest hug he had ever given anyone, Tony knew that everything was going to be fine. As long as he had Kate. Realisation dawned on him…

'You know Kate, you just got totally proved wrong'

'What?' Kate questioned, still wrapped in the hug.

'That men and women can't just be friends…'

'Tony, I am friends with McGee and we haven't slept together, and I'm sure that he isn't interested in me, you do-do head' Kate said with an amused smile.

'What is that?' Tony asked, scrunching his face up. One could only describe at very 'new born baby' like.

'Because he's got Abby'

* * *

Hah, I added the tiniest bit of McAbby at the end :P

I actually think I might do another chapter, we'll just have to wait and see…


End file.
